prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
International Pretty Cures in Happiness Charge Pretty Cure!
The International Pretty Cures are the Cures from different countries that exist in the Happiness Charge Pretty Cure! universe. Identified Pretty Cures There are 6 international Cure teams to be identified in the series, either by fans shouting their name or by attack. Cures in France and Hawaii were confirmed to have their team/Cure names by themselves. Japanese Pretty Cures the Japanese team is called Happiness Charge Pretty Cure and consists from 4 Cures and 2 fairies. The members are Cure Lovely, Cure Princess, Cure Honey and Cure Fortune. Cure Fortune's sister, Cure Tender, was defeated by Phantom. The fairies are Ribbon and Glasan. Their theme is dancing, food and mirrors. Texas Pretty Cures America's Pretty Cure team consists of three Cures. The pink Cure has orange eyes, a curly blonde ponytail, bangs and two small, rounded, short hair pieces that hang to her cheeks and wears a little brown and pink cowboy hat accessory, along with pink diamond-shaped earrings. Her outfit consists of a pink popped collar with a golden heart in the middle on top of a black and gold vest, with pale yellow cowboy-like frills. Her arm warmers are white and frilly with pink bows on the top, along with her LovePreBrace on her left wrist. She wears a brown and gold belt on her waist on top of a pink skirt with more cowboy-like frills, with pale pink wings on her back. On her legs she wear long, knee-high brown socks and brown shoes with black shoelaces. The blue Cure has blue eyes, freckles, light red curly pigtails, a short curly hair piece that hangs from her forehead and 2 more hair pieces on the sides that hang past her chin. She wears 2 yellow star accessories in her hair, along with a large, brown cowboy hat with another yellow star in the middle with blue diamond-shaped earrings. Her outfit consists of a blue neckerchief on top of a black and gold vest with pale yellow cowboy-like frills and a golden heart in the middle. Her sleeves are puffy and white with a yellow star on each. Her arm warmers are dark blue and she wears her LovePreBrace on her left wrist. She has pale blue wings on her back, along with a light brown skirt with pale yellow cowboy-like frills at the bottom and white knee high shoes with blue rims at the top. She seems to be the leader of the group. The yellow Cure has green eyes, long, loose silver hair with long side hair pieces that hang down past her chin, with a brown headband and a white feather with a lighter brown tip in her hair with green diamond-shaped earrings. Her outfit consists of a small, yellow popped collar on top of a black and gold vest with pale yellow cowboy-like frills and a golden heart in the middle, along with a green bow tied to it from the bottom. She has short, white sleeves while her wrist bands are light brown with long, cowboy-like frills, along with her LovePreBrace on her left wrist. She wears a yellow, frilly skirt, short, white shoes with cowboy-like frills and has white wings on her back. Their group attack is called . Their theme is the Old West. Hindi Pretty Cure The orange Cure has orange eyes and she also has short orange hair tied up and a yellow head scarf. She has a green jewel head accessory on her head she wears a golden oval earrings, she also has white collars and wears the same black vest like the other Pretty Cures, a golden heart is attached at her chest with "bling-bling" hanging, her skirt is orange and has loose golden blings hanging around her waist, she wears a pair of white sandals with a white band on both legs, she has a yellowish wristbands on her right arm while her LovePreBrace is on her left wrist She has a yellowish wing behind her and she wears a glasses. The green Cure has a green eyes and has a long up-tight green hair and has an orange jewel that makes the short white head scarf with gold blings Hang, she also has an orange jewel on her forehead, she wears a golden circular earrings she also wears a golden necklace, she wears a black vest with a golden heart attached on her chest and has a golden blings hanging, her vest has a thick yellow lining and also has a golden blings attached at the end of her vest, she has Armbands on her both arms with a golden lining under, she only wears one warmer on her right arm and doesn't have any at the left but her LovePreBrace, her skirt is green and is consist of two parts: the first skirt is short and is slightly darker and the other is long and has a lighter color, she wears a pair of white sandals with white bands on both legs with a orange or yellow ribbon in front, she has a yellowish wings on her back . Their group attack is . Their theme is technology. A red Cure was shown along with Wonderful Net Cures in episode 22, though it's unknown if she's part of the team or not. French Cure France's Pretty Cure is a single Cure named , she is the only known member of Merci Pretty Cure team. She has blonde hair in worm tails. She has 2 pink hair accessory on her head one is a crown-like headdress and one is a light pink feather, she has a light pink clover earrings, her sleeves are puffy attached to her black vest, a golden heart is attached at her chest with pink ribbons and her vest has two yellow ribbons with white feathery-like design, her skirt is layered with pink, light pink and white skirt and has a darker pink ribbons, her warmers are almost reaching her sleeves and has a yellow lining with a yellow ribbon she has her LovePreBrace on her left wrist, she wears a white high boots with pink ribbon and her wings are pinkish and is attached at her back. Her weapon is a giant paintbrush with red ribbon. Her attack is , meaning rainbow paintbrush. Egyptian Cure is the only known Cure from Africa, and is originated from Egypt. She has blue hair in a ponytail she has a crown that embraces her whole head with a blue gem and a yellowish transparent cloth is hanging. She has blue collar she has a black vest that has a white design, her vest is shorter that her stomach was seen and attached to her vest are long puffy sleeves , she white wears a skirt-like with a golden lining which forms a "V" and a yellow cloth is hanging in front she also has a transparent loose yellowish leggings, she has a yellow pair of sandals Her attack is . She lost to Phantom and is now trapped in a mirror. Hawaiian Pretty Cures The Hawaiian Pretty Cure team, Aloha Pretty Cure, consists of twin sisters and , who transform into and and are aided by the fairy . Their attack is , which can translate to "Hawaiian Grand Dazzle"http://komica.yucie.net/prettycure/pixmicat.php?res=7153. Their group intro is: "The two lights sparkling in the southern lands! Aloha Pretty Cure!" 南国にかがやく２つの光! アロ～ハプリキュア! Nangoku ni kagayaku futatsu no hikari! Aro~ha Purikyua! Cure Sunset "The red setting sun is a vow for tomorrow, Cure Sunset!" 赤い夕日は明日への誓い、キュアサンセット! Akai yūhi wa ashita e no chikai, Kyua Sansetto! Cure Sunset has orange hair with a white and reddish-orange flower on her head, her hair is a loose pony tail and she also has a white flower clip on her left side of her head, she also has a white pair of flower earrings. In her Pretty Cure form she doesn't have any sleeves, her vest is worn as her tube with a thick orange lining, she has an orange collar connected to it and is the golden emblem of the Pretty Cures in HCPC then hangs an orange cloth. Below her tube is the white cloth. Her skirt is orange and is long and flowy, she wears a pair of orange sandals with a white flower. She wears a flower wristbands instead of warmers and her wings are green. Cure Wave "The eternal melody of the rhythmic splashes, Cure Wave!" よせては返す悠久の調べ、キュアウェーブ! Yosete wa kaesu yūkyū no shirabe, Kyua U~ēbu! Cure Wave has turquoise hair kept in twin buns held by with 2 white flowers with a golden strap hanging down from them. She also wears a pair of golden clips on both side of her front hair to carry her bangs, she has blue collars and her vest is worn as a tube with a darkish blue lining connected to her collar is the golden heart with a blue cloth hanging. Below her cloth is a white cloth. She has light blue skirt and it is short and flowy she wears a pair of blue sandals with a white flower in front she also has a pair of light blue bands on her legs, she also wears a flower wristbands instead of warmers. English Cure England's Pretty Cure team consists of only one known Cure, who is confirmed to be Cure Continental. She was last seen having been defeated by Phantom, and now has been sealed inside of a mirror. She was last seen in the Pretty Cure Graveyard along with the other defeated Cures. Cure Continental has bright yellow hair held up with a red bow, and blue eyes. She also wears white, spade-shaped earrings.Continental is defined as coming from or characteristic of mainland Europe or an inhabitant of mainland Europe. Russian Cure Cure Katyusha is the only known Cure from Russia. She was seen in HCPC14 being defeated by Phantom. Not much is known about her at the moment. Her Cure name, Katyusha, means a short form of the Russian name Ekaterina. Australian Cure Australia's only Cure is known as . She was caught by Phantom and currently is trapped in the Pretty Cure Graveyard. Her name most likely refers to the representation of the Southern Cross constellation on Australia's flag. Italian Cures Italy has 2 Cures - and , which means Cure Skirt and Cure Trousers. They are twins and both were captured by Phantom. Both of them look the same and even have the same theme color as Cures. They have blonde-orange ponytails and orange eyes. Unidentified International Cures HCPC16 Wonderfulnet+unknown Red Cure.png Unknown Cure Defeated HCPC20.PNG HCPC21 New International Pretty Cures.jpg HCPC20 Another Pretty cure captured.png Phantom Defeats The Marid Pretty Cure.png These Cures appeared in episodes HCPC16,HCPC16HCPC20 and HCPC21. Nothing is known about them besides their appearance and current location. Some of the captured Cures share resemblance to other season Cures like Cure Echo, Cure March, Cure Rosetta, Cure Black and Cure Sunny. Trivia *Perhaps to represent that they all got their powers from Blue, all of the shown Cures have black vests and LovePreBraces like the Happiness Charge Pretty Cure team (excluding Cure Honey, Cure Fortune (since episode 22) and Cure Tender). **Cure Nile and Cure Continental are the only confirmed Cures to have a PreChanMirror, despite the PreChanMirror wasn't hung on their hip like the series' main Cures (excluding Cure Fortune, who doesn't use one anymore). However, the Aloha Pretty Cures transformed with their PreChanMirror, but their PreChanMirror wasn't hung on their hips. *All Cures are fighting against Saiarks. *Wonderful Net Pretty Cure and Aloha Pretty Cure are the only teams to not have a pink Cure in the team. Futari wa Pretty Cure had Cure Black's sub-color pink. *Wonderful Net Pretty Cure are the only Cures to wear glasses in their Cure forms. *Bomber Girls Pretty Cure are the only Cures in Happiness Charge universe to not have their eye color the same as their Cure color. *All of these teams are revealed by Masuko Miyo, except Cure Nile. *The Wonderful Net Pretty Cures' theme colors are based on those of the flag of India. *There is only one known Cure from France, Egypt, England, Russia and Australia. *The red Cure from HCPC16 looks similar to both Cure Black and Cure Sunny. * It was revealed that the Cures Phantom defeated are collected at the Precure Graveyard, where there are more than 100 of them. *Cure Earl is the third Pretty Cure to use an item as a staff following Cure Ange and Cure Magician. *In episode 23, it is shown that the Bomber Girls Pretty Cure, Cure Earl and the Wonderful Net Pretty Cure have merchandise. Hime tries to buy some during her shopping trip with Iona. *The Aloha Pretty Cures, Cure Wave and Cure Sunset, will be voiced by Sayaka Nakaya, the OP singer, and Hitomi Yoshida, the ED singer, respectively. **They are also the only known remaining Cure group to be twins. There is one other group from Rome who had twin Cures, but were captured by Phantom. *On their model sheets, the Aloha Pretty Cures do not have their LovePreBraces, though they do wear them in the anime. * Russian Cure, Cure Katyusha, is probably based on Katyusha Deminova, a Russian ballroom dancer. * Cure Southern Cross is the only Cure with a 3-worded Cure name. She is also the only one that has her entire body stretched out like a X while all the other captured Pretty Cures have their arms crossed to their shoulders. * While none of the Japan's Cures have Japanese Cure names, all known international Cures have names in their own language, except Cure Nile. *The Bomber Girls Cures have the same actress with Glasan, Hosshiwa and Queen Mirage. *Cure Earl has the same actress with Furata Kana. Gallery Category:Happiness Charge Pretty Cure! Category:Happiness Charge Pretty Cure! characters Category:Cures Category:Minor characters